The Collection Volume 1
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: A series of completely unrelated drabbles featuring our favourite pairings in various situations. Ch1: Ginny/Draco Ch2: Hermione/Charlie Ch3: Tonks/Harry Ch4: Fleur/Harry Ch5: Ariana/Albus Ch6: Hermione/Blaise Please read and review.
1. Evidence - Ginny & Draco

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a few days. Normally I try to update at least one of my projects every day, but the idiot that I am, I kind of almost broke my arm. I had a fight with my bath, (yes I fell over and whacked my arm super hard on the side of the bath), and now have what doctors tell me is a bone bruise. All I know is that my entire left forearm is swollen and purple. Anyway now that I've apologised for being an inactive idiot, lets skip to the disclaimer. I am not JK Rowling and I don't make any money from this. I hope you like it.**

**Pairing: Ginny Weasley & Draco Malfoy  
****Prompt: Evidence**

Ginny scowled down at the sleeping form of her husband, his blonde hair falling over his face. Usually the sight of him sprawled out on the bed, tangled up in their bed sheets would make her heart race faster. But tonight when she could smell the Firewhiskey on his breath the idea of curling up with him repulsed her. He'd stumbled home earlier that evening, apologies on his lips. He'd been held up at the office, he told her but Ginny wasn't stupid. She knew him better than that. Five years of being Mrs Ginny Malfoy had taught her all that she needed to know.

She wondered why she even bothered sometimes. Narcissa had warned her that such things might happen, but even so it was painful to know that he was lying to her. She knew Pureblood marriages very rarely sprung out of love, but Ginny had told herself that no matter what she would be faithful to Draco. So when the marriage had first been proposed, the argument for it being that what better way was there to show that everyone had moved on from the horrors of the way than to marry Ginny to Draco, she had ended her relationship with Harry. She knew he understand that he would only ever be able to see her as a friend, but she also knew he hated it. And Ginny had stayed true to her word; she had never been unfaithful to Draco.

But she wasn't so sure that he was faithful to her. She'd heard the tales from friends in their circle, she knew about the wild parties and the late nights when he was supposedly working at the office. Was it really too much to hope that he could be faithful to her?

She sat there now, cradling his phone in her hands, wondering whether or not to read his messages. For the first time in a long time Ginny didn't know what to do. Even if there was proof that Draco had been unfaithful, their marriage couldn't be dissolved. Wizard marriages were bonds made for life. If she checked his phone and there was no evidence it could mean one of two things; firstly Draco wasn't cheating. The other thing though was that he may just have been smart enough to erase any evidence. And if Draco was cheating? What would she do then? Apart from being stuck in a loveless marriage. She'd just spend all her time thinking about her competition, obsessing over the other women. Maybe, just maybe it was best if she didn't check his phone. Yes she'd have these doubts, but if she left it alone then maybe it wouldn't happen. Maybe Draco would stay hers.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review, they really do help me to grow as a writer. Anywho if you really like what I've written then please feel free to follow my writer's account on Twitter SRWfanfiction, or if you're really bored follow my personal account MalfoyChristina.**


	2. I'm Here - Hermione & Charlie

**A/N: So I'm sorry it's been a while. Life is very hectic I've had a tonne of job interviews, and there's a lot of stuff going on in my personal life at the moment. As usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from this. I hope you like it.**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger & Charlie Weasley  
****Prompt: I'm Here**

Time always moved slowly when they were away from each other. Of course this didn't help when Charlie would spend long months working away in Romania with his dragons, while Hermione would be stuck at her desk job at the Ministry in London.

She'd never envisaged that they'd end up like this. She'd always planned to change the world, and she had expected to end up with Ron, the younger brother. Never had she imagined that Charlie liked her. Charlie was the dangerous and care free one, while Hermione was tethered to her books and logic. Logic had told her that Charlie would never look once in her direction. Apparently logic wasn't always right.

She sighed, shuffling papers on her desk. Charlie had only left for Romania the week before, and Hermione already missed him terribly. He'd told her that she should come and visit, but Hermione always struggled to get the time off work. She picked up the next report off the huge pile in front of her, and Hermione could feel herself losing the will to live. She started to read it, but Hermione had to admit that she had no interest in levitation charms. Her job reading through cases of magic used by under age witches and wizards had been exciting at first, but now Hermione found it dull and monotonous.

Sighing she tossed the report aside, grabbed her coat and made her way down to the Atrium. The reports could wait; Hermione had more important things to do. She Flooed home, and started tossing items into a bag. She wasn't even looking at what she was packing; Hermione was just throwing the first items that came to hand into her bag. _Come on, be spontaneous for once, _Charlie's voice floated through her mind.

Once she was packed, Hermione turned on the spot Apparating. When she landed she took a few breaths of fresh air. It smelt different, and Hermione inhaled deeply. The silence that had surrounded her moments before was split in two by a loud roar. She jumped a little, and looked around.

There was a tall enclosure on her right hand side, and Hermione could see multiple flashes of red light, suggesting that the keepers were trying to stun the dragons inside. She headed towards the enclosure and waited patiently at the gate, knowing Charlie was bound to emerge sooner or later.

When he finally came out, Hermione smiled and said, "I'm here. Now why don't show me those dragons you're so fond of?"

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; I really like to hear your feedback and it helps me to grow as a writer.**


	3. Funeral - Tonks & Harry

**A/N: Here's another short and sweet drabble. I hope you like it.**

**Pairing: Nymphadora Tonks & Harry Potter  
****Prompt: Funeral**

Harry stood there in the rain, his arms wrapped around Tonks' waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hair toned down to a mousy brown for once from its usual vivid bubblegum pink, and she sobbed heartily. Today had a hard day for them both. Harry had lost a mentor, his father's best friend, and Tonks … she had lost her husband. Her hand rested gently on her swelling stomach, at least Remus had left her with a little bit of him before he died. That was better than nothing.

They turned away from the open grave together, knowing that soon enough there would be a gleaming marble headstone at the top of it. At least Remus had died a noble enough death, he'd been fighting to save the Wizarding World and be remembered as a hero but for Harry and Tonks that wasn't enough. They needed justice.

Harry had made his old teacher one promise. If anything was to happen to him, then Harry was to look after Tonks and the baby. He hadn't expected anything to happen to Remus, maybe he was a little naïve. But now here he was with Tonks, and she was expecting a child.

He turned towards the elder woman, and held her tightly, pushing the wet hair away from her face. He cupped her chin gently and kissed her chastely.

"It's going to be okay."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**Dramione13: I'm glad you liked it.**

**I'll be back here pretty soon.**


	4. Puppy Love - Fleur & Harry

**A/N: So here's another little drabble, I hope you like it.**

**Pairing: Fleur Delacour & Harry Potter  
****Prompt: Puppy Love**

It was everything about her. The way she walked, the way she talked. That French accent made his knees weak, and when she spoke to him … Oh he felt like he'd been blessed. She was an angel, a perfect silvery blonde angel, with perfect blue eyes. He loved her from first sight.

When she'd first walked, no floated was the right time because walking couldn't be that graceful, into the Great Hall with the rest of the girls from Beauxbatons he'd been enchanted by her. She didn't seem to realise what a stir she caused, and she had never looked at him in that way. If she did, well he might just have died and gone to heaven. Because for an angel to love him, that was too much to ask for.

He lied to his friends; they could never know that he was in love with her. So instead he pretended to have feelings for Cho, but in reality Cho was an excuse to see that girl again. She was perfection. He'd seen them talking in the corridor one day, and he needed an excuse to talk to Fleur. Whilst they were both Triwizard Champions for their various schools, Fleur had never so much as looked at Harry.

Only then they announced the Yule Ball, and suddenly Harry had an excuse to talk to her. He could ask her to be his date! He took his chance one afternoon when he saw her sat in the courtyard on her own.

"H-hi Fleur," Harry stammered, blushing slightly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me?"

Fleur looked through Harry as if he wasn't even there, and then her question pierced his heart like ice. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**123irish : I'm glad you like it.**

**Gruffard: Well here's another little drabble, I hope you enjoy this one.**


	5. Gloves - Ariana & Albus

**A/N: So here I am with another little drabble. I hope you like it.**

**Pairing: Ariana Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore  
****Prompt: Gloves**

Ariana had always loved the snow, but the one thing that she hated was how cold her hands got. Every single time she tried to build a snowman, she would return to the house, her hands frozen and bright red. Albus was always there for her, he'd slowly massage her hands in his until the feeling returned and then he'd wash them, letting the muscles slowly relax. After that the two of them would always sit there with a hot chocolate, and if Ariana was lucky Albus would even give her marshmallows and whipped cream. It made for a nice treat.

That Christmas Ariana hadn't been expecting anything special. She'd heard Mummy and Daddy talking late at night, they were always saying how little money they had. All she really wanted was a kitten to take care of; if she could just have a kitten then Ariana would be happy. However when she came downstairs to look at her presents, she didn't hear any purring.

On Christmas morning Albus came and woke her up, shushing her gently. "Now I've got you two presents. One of them you can let everyone else see. The other needs to be our little secret okay?"

Ariana nodded, bubbling over with excitement. She followed Albus downstairs and out into the broom shed. There he handed her a present. She unwrapped it to find a pair of bright red gloves, with some black buttons on them. They were pretty, and they'd help to keep her hands warm when she was playing in the snow.

Then Albus led her to the very back of the broom shed, and pulled the covers off of a cage. Squatting down Ariana saw the darkest black kitten, looking up at her. She squealed in delight, throwing her arms around her older brother.

"I'm going to call her Midnight," Ariana proclaimed proudly.

For the rest of the day Ariana was on top of the world. Her family didn't see how a pair of gloves could make her so happy. But that was because they didn't know her and Albus' little secret.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**Gruffard: Sorry for the mean ending, hopefully this one will make up for it. But I felt I did what was needed with the last drabble because puppy love is generally unrequited, so I didn't want Fleur reciprocating Harry's feelings.**

**123irish: I know Fleur appeared a little aloof, but that was always how I saw her before she got with Bill. Afterwards though I grew to like her.**


	6. Blackboard - Hermione & Blaise

**A/N: So here's another drabble. As usual I'm not JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from this. I hope you like it.**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger & Blaise Zabini  
****Prompt: Blackboard**

Ugh! Hermione wanted to scream in frustration as she threw herself down onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow. Why had Ginny had to steal the first couple of lines of her valentine? Sure she'd told the younger Gryffindor what she'd written, but she'd been trying to help the girl find inspiration for her own valentine, not giving her credence to steal hers. _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair as dark as a blackboard, _those words were supposed to describe the person Hermione liked, not Harry Potter.

She'd heard it being played to Harry earlier, and Hermione had flushed, preparing to barge in and say that the dwarf was mistaken, that he was giving her valentine to the wrong person, when the words changed. The first couple of lines were word for word what Hermione had written for Blaise, and now Ginny had stolen them. Thankfully though the valentine she had planned for the Slytherin hadn't been broadcast to the whole school. That would have just been humiliating.

Hermione sighed resignedly, pulling her notebook towards her. The room was already overflowing with screwed up bits of paper, previous efforts of Hermione's to write a valentine that wasn't soppy, or that it was obvious it came from her. She just couldn't seem to get the wording right.

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_You don't know this, but I love you._

_Dwarves are small, dragons are great,_

_I'm not a Veela, but I'll be your mate._

_Snakes are charming, plain and simple,_

_Date a Gryffindor just out of principle._

Hermione placed her quill down, studying her work. It gave just enough away for Blaise to have an idea of who she was, but at the same time he wouldn't know it was from her. Perfect. The last thing she wanted was him confronting her, not when she was sure he didn't feel the same.

Hermione tied the poem to the leg of a school barn owl and sent it on its way. Hopefully Blaise would read his mail soon.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**


End file.
